Selectable horse names
In Star Stable Online the player must select the horse name through two scroll bars. The name will consist of two words which can be combined however the player would like them to be. The First Scroll Bar A * Ace * Air * Amethyst * Angel * Apple * Arctic * Ash * Autumn 'B * Baby * Bat * Berry * Big * Bird * Blind * Blue * Bold * Bow * Brave * Bright * Brilliant * Bullet * Bumble * Butter C' * Cake * Candy * Caramel * Carrot * Cat * Chance * Chaos * Charm * Cherry * Chip * Chocolate * Chunky * Cinder * Cinnamon * Clash * Classy * Cloud * Clover * Coco * Coffee * Cold * Cookie * Cool * Copper * Coral * Crazy * Crescent * Crimson * Crown * Crystal * Cute D * Daisy * Danger * Dark * Dash * Dawn * Day * Desert * Dew * Diamond * Disco * Dizzy * Dog * Dollar * Dragon * Dream * Drop * Dusk * Dust * Dusty 'E * East * Echo * Ember * Emerald * Evening * Ever * Extra ''F * Faith * Fancy * Far * Fast * Fern * Fire * Flame * Flash * Flower * Flutter * Fly * Fortune * Fox * Frog * Frost ''G * Galaxy * Ghost * Giga * Ginger * Glitter * Glory * Gold * Grand * Grass * Gray * Great * Green * Grim * Guardian H' * Hawk * Hay * Heavy * Hero * Hill * Hollow * Holly * Honey * Hot 'I * Ice * Iron ''''J * Jade * Jelly * Jewel ''' L * Lady * Lemon * Light * Lime * Lion * Little * Love * Lucky * Luna 'M * Marble * Mega * Melody * Meteor * Midnight * Mini * Mint * Miracle * Mirror * Mist * Money * Moon * Morning * Mouse N * Night * Ninja * Noble * North ''O * Obsidian * Ocean * Old * Onyx * Opal * Orange ''P * Pale * Party * Peace * Peach * Pearl * Pepper * Phantom * Pie * Pink * Pirate * Pixel * Pop * Posh * Potato * Power * Pumpkin * Prince * Princess ''Q * Quick ''R * Rain * Rainbow * Raspberry * Raven * Red * Rich * River * Rock * Rose * Royal * Ruby * Rune ''''S * Sad * Saddle * Sand * Sapphire * Scarlet * Scary * Sea * Shade * Shadow * Shark * Sienna * Silent * Silver * Sky * Small * Smoke * Snake * Snow * Solid * Solo * South * Space * Spark * Sparkle * Spell * Spider * Spirit * Sporty * Spotlight * Spring * Star * Stone * Storm * Strawberry * Sugar * Summer * Sun * Sunny * Super * Swamp * Sweet T' * Thorn * Thunder * Tiger * Time * Tiny * Trail * Trouble * Tuxedo * Twilight * Twin * Twinkle 'U * Ultra ''''V * Vanilla * Violet ''' W * Walrus * Water * West * Wild * Wind * Winter * Wish * Witch * Wolf * Wonder The Second Scroll Bar A *Ace *Angel *Anthem *Aura B *Beam *Bean *Beat *Beauty *Bee *Belle *Berry *Bird *Biscuit *Blaze *Blood *Blossom *Bolt *Born *Bow *Boy *Breeze *Brother *Buddy *Bullet C *Cake *Candy *Caramel *Caster *Champion *Chance *Charm *Chaser *Cherry *Chief *Child *Chip *Chunk *Clash *Cloud *Clover *Comet *Cookie *Crasher *Crescent *Crown *Crush *Cry *Crystal *Cup D *Dale *Dancer *Dare *Darling *Dash *Dawn *Desire *Destiny *Dew *Diamond *Disco *Dollar *Dove *Dragon *Dream *Dreamer *Drop *Dusk *Dust E *Eagle *Echo *Effect *Escape *Eye F *Faith *Fall *Father *Fax *Feather *Fighter *Fire *Flame *Flash *Flower *Fly *Flyer *Force *Fortune *Free *Friend G *Galaxy *Gaze *Gazer *Ghost *Gift *Girl *Glimmer *Glory *Guardian H *Harmony *Hawk *Hazel *Heart *Hero *Hill *Hollow *Honey *Hoof *Hope *Horse *Hunter *Hurricane I *Ice J *Jewel *Joy *Jumper K *Keeper *Kid *King *Kiss *Knight L *Lady *Leaf *Light *Lily *Lime *Lion *Lord *Love *Lucky M *Madness *Magic *Mane *Maniac *Mask *Master *Meadow *Melody *Mint *Mirror *Mist *Monster *Moon *Mother *Mountain *Mystery N *Ninja *Nova O * Ocean * Orange * Orb P *Peak *Pearl *Pepper *Petal *Phantom *Pie *Pirate *Pixel *Play *Pop *Potential *Power *Prince *Princess *Promise *Pumpkin Q *Queen R *Rabbit *Racer *Rain *Rainbow *Raspberry *Rebel *Rich *Rider *River *Rocket *Rose *Royal *Ruby *Runner S * Scout * Secret * Shade * Shadow * Shine * Shout * Shy * Singer * Sister * Smash * Snap * Solid * Solo * Song * Soul * Spark * Sparkle * Spell * Spice * Spider * Spirit * Splash * Spot * Star * Stone * Storm * Strawberry * Surfer * Surprise T *Tail *Tea *Tear *Time *Top *Torch *Tornado *Trouble *Twilight *Twin V * Vanilla * Velvet W *Walker *Warrior *Watcher *Water *Way *Weaver *Whisper *Willow *Wind *Wings *Wink *Winner *Wish Category:Star Stable Online Category:Game Mechanics